


The Bad Thing

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Biathlon RPF
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Do the bad thing, take off your wedding ring.





	The Bad Thing

 " _Max_."

Tsvetkov shuddered as the voice spoke so close, without him previously hearing the opening of the door or at least footsteps. He turned away from his half-packed suitcase.

"Yes?"

Anton's eyes are staring at the ground. He reaches out his hand, opening his palm, and his cheeks are more flushed than usual.

"You forgot something in there - "

He doesn't say what and he doesn't say where. Maxim absentmindedly tries to collect himself from this absurd situation. It's quiet for a few seconds.

"Thanks," he exhales, taking the wedding ring from Anton's hand.

Then, Babikov leaves the room in complete silence.

They are both equally guilty.

Yet it's still Maxim, who takes his ring off to avoid looking at it as he entangles his fingers in Antosha's hair.


End file.
